


And I couldn't take my eyes from your light, star of mine

by hllfire



Series: the universe around us [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, Bottom Charles Xavier, Charles You Slut, Dom/sub Undertones, I had way too much fun naming the planets, M/M, Smut, Space AU, Spanking, Top Erik Lehnsherr, next Part, the plot is coming i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire
Summary: Charles Xavier, Crown Prince of the Xavier Empire, gets impatient of waiting for Erik to come back and decides to take matters in his own hands in the worst possible time.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: the universe around us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718755
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	And I couldn't take my eyes from your light, star of mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the second part of this series that started with pure smut and developed a plot on it's own (This is still part of the _"it was just smut"_ part of it but there's more information here than on the first one lmao). Btw, this CAN be read as a stand-alone!!! Just like the first one.
> 
> Again, a big thank you to [itsdtennant](http://itsdtennant.tumblr.com/) for the beautiful header (she made one for each part and I'm ajksdakjshjh Thank you <3
> 
> Also, just a fun fact: each title from the six fics that will compose this series is a line for a poem I made because I was inspired when planning this :-) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this smut (THERE'll BE A BIGGER PLOT!!!!)

Erik's eyes looked at the screen in front of him and the stars outside as his hands held carefully the steering handles of the ship, controlling its path as the rest of the crew on the Bridge talked idly around him, checking the ship's status from time to time. Everyone around him knew better than to break Erik's concentration on that particular place, other ships quickly coming and going around the Arcadia, either going in or out of lightspeed or just calmly passing through their own designed path. Erik had already went through that part of the galaxy many times, he knew the danger it was to fly there, the small part of space that were always crowded with ships thanks to the nature of the three planets around that sector.

Iris was the first one to catch the eye, named after the greek rainbow goddess for the way its skies shone with many colors when seen from space. It wasn't exactly a big planet, but it was a tourist trap nevertheless. Next to Iris, a smaller planet shone with a million lights of buildings and vehicles, ships coming and going by the minute in and out of it. Bacchus was purely a commercial planet, where the wealthy of the Empire would go to spend their money on merchandise and dangerous attractions that would make any adrenaline junkie happy. Most of the ships in that sector were due to the high number of visitors the planet had and the cargo ships that delivered and shipped the planet's products. Parallel to those two that Erik personally hated, was Paradise, the biggest planet of the three, where families all over the galaxy would go if they needed peace and calm for a vacation. Paradise was much like Earth, but the colors were more lively, making for a beautiful vision of the planet even from space. Of all three planets in that sector, Paradise was the one that Erik adored to admire and dreamed of going someday whenever he wasn't too busy with his work.

Erik's eyes watched Paradise for a moment before focusing back on the screen in front of him, seeing another ship passing by them fast, only not colliding because of the carefully planned routes for every ship that crossed that path between the three planets. He never had any problems with that path, he was the Emperor's Captain for a reason, that reason being that Erik could take a small ship like the Thunderbird Fighters he used to pilot or bigger ships like the Imperial Arcadia through rough paths like they were nothing. But something told him that he would have some trouble there for the first time when the Bridge door opened and Charles Xavier walked in as if he owned the place. And, if Erik was honest, Charles _did_ own the ship. 

The crew around Erik quickly bowed at the presence of the Prince, but the Captain only glanced over at the man with curious eyes before looking back at the path on the screen, knowing that pleasantries weren't needed when, just a few hours ago, he had fucked the Crown Prince in his own quarters. Besides, he needed his eyes to focus on the path ahead of him.

"Your Highness, we didn't expect you here." Rogue, Erik's Chief Officer, said in her thick accent, looking nervously at Charles as if she was afraid he would reprimand something they had done.

"I know. But I'd like to talk with the Captain alone if it's possible."

Charles' poise was incredible as he talked, voice leveled and demanding at the same time as he was being polite and asking for the crew to obey the order that he was giving. The crew looked nervous for a moment, knowing that Erik needed concentration to keep steering the ship, but they soon left when Erik nodded at them to reassure that it would be alright. Slowly everyone started leaving, Rogue staying for a second more to give Charles a second look before leaving the Bridge and letting the door close behind her, and then there was no one but Charles and Erik there, the slow and soft beeps of the controls being the only noises filling the room.

"I don't think whatever you wanted to talk to me has to do with my duties as _Captain,_ has it, my Prince?" Erik asked, sparing Charles a glance over his shoulder only to see the languid smile on the other man's lips. "You should've waited on your quarters."

"You were taking too long."

Erik glanced at the clock next to him, checking the time. Only four Earth hours ever since he had left the Prince behind on his quarters. He huffed out a laugh, shaking his head and keeping his eyes focused on the space in front of him.

"Is it that hard to wait until we pass the Nergal Corridor, Your Highness?"

He heard the sound of Charles moving and glanced behind himself to see the man sitting on his chair, sprawled there as his sapphire eyes dared Erik to look away. Unfortunately, Erik _needed_ to look away, focusing on the ship as a smirk still painted his lips.

"Can't you just let it pilot itself?"

"If you want the Arcadia to crash against a heavy cargo ship or a cruise ship and get not only yourself but everyone here killed, then yes, sure." Erik said, hearing Charles huff in annoyance. "My attention has to be on the ship right now, so I can't give in to your temptations, my Prince."

"Should I be jealous of the ship?"

"Well, considering that I won't fuck it, I guess not."

Charles laughed, a sincere laugh that got Erik by surprise. He moved the steering handles of the ship slightly as the path in front of him asked for a shift to the left, wishing that he could look at the Prince behind him.

"Is the Nergal Corridor as dangerous as the stories say, Captain?" Charles' voice asked, his smile clear in each word he said, but less teasing staining his words.

It occurred to Erik that maybe Charles was actually feeling alone, considering that the only other person who came with him on that trip was his bodyguard — which made Erik wonder where she was at the moment —, and maybe he could use a conversation with another person during the time he would be stuck on the ship. Erik had always heard that the Prince was talkative, that he always knew how to engage in a conversation with people, and that sometimes he could talk _too much,_ so Erik could only imagine that Charles was in need of company. Still wouldn't explain why he had desperately tried to seduce Erik just a few hours before, but Erik wasn't really complaining.

"I've seen enough crashes around me on my travels through the Corridor to say for sure that it is." Erik finally answered, looking around at the ships flying idly around them as if he expected one of them to crash at any moment against another. The only guarantee that the Arcadia wouldn't be a victim of the other ships was the Imperial pathway, where there were less traffic and less chances of collisions. "There's debris all over this pathway, they never manage to get all of the parts of the collided ships."

"So it needs rearranging. I'm impressed my father never looked into it." 

Erik frowned, Charles' voice now serious, too serious even, all hints of teasing gone. He checked his monitor to make sure everything was stable before looking behind him and seeing Charles' blue eyes staring at the space outside with intensity that Erik had not seen before, gaze focused on the open space and the ships coming and going from the three planets around them as if he was thinking how to rearrange it himself, even if he was still sprawled in Erik's chair, one leg up the armrest and chin resting on his hand.

"The Emperor wanted to rearrange it, but this route is the easiest route to take and the governors of the three planets from the Nergal Corridor asked for him to delay his decision. They believed a change of routes would harm the planets' economies."

"Bullshit, this route is only there for the people of passing ships see Iris, Bacchus and Paradise and be tempted to go back there sometime or stop as they pass by. Purely commercial game. You see it, you want it. It's not worth the accidents when publicity can be done to bring people here."

Erik nodded, smiling slightly at Charles words. "You're not wrong. Thankfully you'll be the Emperor in just a few weeks. Maybe you'll be able to fix the Nergal Corridor."

With the corner of his eye, Erik noticed Charles' body tensing up, fingers pressing a bit harder against his own lips as if Erik's words had made him uncomfortable. That brought a frown to Erik's face as he moved the ship ever so slightly again to follow the path on the monitor, wondering what he could've said to make Charles tense up like this, but he didn't get the chance to ask when the Prince's voice rang behind him again, part of its seductive tone coming back to it, words sounding like a purr.

"You have to maneuver the ship yourself?"

"It's safer this way. Autopilot is not always reliable when there's a strict path to be followed. One inch off the designed pathway in the wrong moment and it could be fatal for our ship and the one that collides with us."

"Can you teach me how to do it?"

Erik looked at Charles again, seeing his eyes shining once again with that poorly hidden desire that made Erik want to let go of the steering handles and take Charles there, on his own chair. With a sigh and the confidence that he could still control everything while allowing Charles to be in control of the handles, he nodded and beckoned the Prince closer. He got up from Erik's seat eagerly and placed his hands where Erik's were moments before, having both of his hands covered by Erik's seconds after as he controlled every movement Charles would be doing. Soon, Charles' back was flushed against Erik's chest and he felt as the Prince moved his hips against him once, slowly, teasingly, as Erik ignored it for his own good.

"See the monitor right behind the handles?" Erik's voice was smooth next to Charles' ear, making the Prince shiver slightly and nod as he saw the monitor Erik was talking about. "The white line is the path that our ship has to follow, the dot is us. If the line turns blue, the ship is higher than it should be. If it turns red, it's lower. If the dot is not centered, then the ship is to the sides of the path. It's simple. You just have to be gentle with the handles."

As Erik said that, a small curve to the left was showing on the monitor, and Erik moved Charles' hands to tilt the handles just enough for the ship to follow the line, straightening them once they were centered again.

"How do you know how much to turn the handles?" Charles sounded genuinely curious, even if Erik could feel him pressing his body back against Erik's.

"Experience. The Arcadia is a big ship and it takes a while to get used to its controls, but it's natural for me already." Erik's lips brushed against Charles' ear as he talked and Charles shivered at the tease. Erik smirked. "It's almost like I'm one with the ship."

"Are you sure I shouldn't be jealous of the Arcadia?" Erik chuckled at Charles' words and the way his voice broke slightly as he spoke, almost as if he had no air.

"Oh, don't worry my Prince. It's not on the ship that I want to bury my cock into."

Against him, Charles' breath had started to pick up, and Erik rubbed his crotch against Charles' backside once, testing how desperate the Prince was at the moment, getting his answer when a small whine escaped his red lips. Charles took his hands from under Erik's, allowing him to get back control over the ship and trapping Charles between him and the handles. The Prince turned around, eyes staring at Erik with his pupils already widening, lips slightly parted, and Erik couldn't stop himself from catching them on a kiss that took another soft noise from Charles.

What he didn't expect was for Charles to part the kiss and, faster than Erik could actually react, unfasten his pants and drop to his knees as he freed Erik's already hard cock and proceed to put his lips around it. Erik gasped, a jolt of pleasure running through his entire body as he pulled the handles towards him by accident, the line on the monitor quickly turning blue as the ship got higher than it should. Erik managed to put the ship back into course as a grunt left his throat from the feeling of Charles sucking him off earnestly. _He had made a mistake._

"Charles- _Fuck!"_

If Erik had any control of the situation, he lost it when he felt Charles take him down his throat, swallowing around him and pulling back to suck at the tip once again. He locked his arms in place, trying his best not to move them and take the ship out of course by accident. He gave a quick glance towards the monitor, confirming that the next path shift would only be in a few minutes, and took one of his hands to hold Charles' hair and pull it harshly to take Charles' mouth from him. The pull caused the Prince to moan loudly, red lips shining with his own spit as he looked up at Erik with his pupils blown wide.

Erik cursed under his breath, wanting more than anything to fuck his mouth right then and there and get Charles to swallow him again, but they still would be on the Nergal Corridor for ten more minutes, and Erik couldn't be sure that he wouldn't take them off course by accident and end up dying because the goddamn future Emperor couldn't wait to get his cock down his throat. Charles had other plans apparently, smirking up at Erik before managing to get away of Erik's hold and put his mouth on him again. Erik moaned, hips thrusting forward into the Prince's mouth unconsciously, before he pulled on Charles' hair again to move him away, a whine leaving Charles' already sinfully read lips from both pain and pleasure. Erik felt like the Prince would be the death of him.

 _"Don't."_ Erik warned, voice harsh enough that Charles listened. "As much as I'm finding your mouth to be wonderful, Your Highness, I truly don't want to die on the Nergal Corridor because you are horny. Go sit down and _behave."_

Charles took a few moments to understand what he had said, but he obeyed anyway, getting away from Erik's grip and sitting back down at the Captain's chair, eyes still on Erik as the Captain made quick work of getting himself inside of his pants again and taking a deep breath to push the arousal away and concentrate on the task at hand. Next to them, more and more ships appeared and left, making Erik dreaden what could've happened if Charles kept going. They stayed in silence for the rest of the way, Charles still looking at Erik a few times and getting distracted by other ships around them, and Erik trying to ignore the Prince's presence, his arousal never truly leaving.

When the monitor turned off after the end of the path after the ten longest minutes of Erik's life and they were away from the Corridor, Erik closed his eyes and sighed in relief. He hadn't died nor killed the people with him in that ship — including the _fucking Prince._ He pushed a few buttons after the tension in his body left and the ship started to pilot itself, traveling among the stars as Erik let go of the handles to run his hands through his hair before turning to look at Charles. He seemed ignorant to the danger he had put them in with his little trick, and Erik shook his head at him, jaw clenched tightly. 

"I behaved." it was all that he said, and Erik moved faster than Charles could react this time.

The Prince yelped as he was manhandled around, now kneeling on the chair with his ass up and arms supporting his torso on the arm rest. Erik put his chest flushed against Charles' back there, bending over to do that and placing his bulge against Charles' backside. The Prince only gasped.

"There are two hundred people inside the Arcadia, _my Prince,"_ Erik's voice was a growl, slightly rough and raspy as he said that, making Charles' shudder. "You could've killed all of them because you are desperate to have my cock inside of you."

"And what are you going to do about it?" his voice was filled with anticipation and arousal, making Erik chuckle darkly as he realized Charles was enjoying the rough treatment.

"Have you been spanked as a kid, Your Highness?" Erik asked, hand slowly sliding to hold Charles' ass over the fabric of his trousers.

The Prince choked on a breath, eyes widening for a moment, and Erik thought that maybe that was too far until he saw the blush in those pale cheeks. Something told Erik that Charles very much liked the idea. He moved away from the man, eyes hard over him and deciding to make sure that it was okay before doing something that would make Charles uncomfortable.

"You can say no."

Charles breathed heavily, blushing once again and swallowing his own spit before he shook his head and took a deep breath, looking back at Erik with pleading eyes. Erik's own eyes turned darker as he looked at the Prince there, his cock twitching with interest.

"Pull your pants down."

Charles widened his eyes slightly for another moment before pushing his torso upwards, and starting to unfasten his pants, blush never leaving his face as he obeyed Erik's order, pulling his pants and underwear past his thighs and hesitating before leaning down again, eyes now avoiding looking behind him at Erik as he presented himself for the Captain like he did in his quarters, more embarrassed than he had been earlier. Erik took a moment to run his hand through the pale skin of Charles' backside, hearing the man gasp slightly and flinch with the touch, anticipating the moment Erik's hand would leave his mark on the ivory skin, and Erik shushed him gently, thumb brushing circles on the skin.

When Charles relaxed his body a little after Erik only caressed him, the first slap came. Charles yelped, the sound of Erik's hand hitting the skin echoing through the Bridge. The pale skin there quickly became pink, the shape of Erik's hand imprinted on Charles' ass next to the pale marks of his fingers on his hips from their previous encounter hours ago. Erik grinned, soon giving another blow on the same side and getting another sound out of Charles' mouth that sounded both as a protest and as a encouragement for him to keep going.

"Can you imagine if my crew got back right now to the Bridge, my Prince?" Erik said, spanking Charles again after finishing his words and hearing the Prince gasp. "What would they think if they saw their future Emperor presenting his ass like this for me to punish you?"

A small whimper left Charles' mouth, becoming a full on moan as he was hit again. Erik saw Charles' cock becoming hard between his legs, slightly incredulous that this was truly happening — that he had the Crown Prince on his knees, on top of _Erik's command chair,_ getting hard over Erik spanking him —, the whole thing feeling surreal for a moment until Charles' moans hit his ears again and proved that it was real, and Erik was marveling in that feeling.

He kept going with the spanking until he felt his own hand burning with the impact of skin to skin, stopping to admire Charles for a moment. His face was resting against his hands, a few strands of hair falling over his flushed face as his fingers grabbed the armrest so tightly that his knuckles were white. His back was arched slightly to keep his ass up, now completely red from Erik's constant abuse of the area, knees digging the cushioned seat of the chair as his feet were resting on the other armrest. A position that was probably far from comfortable, but that did nothing to stop Charles from having a hard-on. Erik brushed his fingers through the bruised skin, taking a handful of his ass and squeezing it, making Charles hiss and moan at the same time, eyes closed tight as he enjoyed the feeling.

"I don't suppose you have lube with you…" Erik said as a joke, his own erection starting to hurt inside his trousers and the idea of being inside Charles again getting him more riled up, even if he knew he wouldn't be able to do that without the lube. He didn't want to hurt Charles.

However, he didn't expect Charles to smile that Cheshire cat smile again, to open those sapphire eyes and direct them to Erik without taking his face from where it was rested on his hands, a playful spark making the blue in his eyes seem more vivid, and lick his lips before moving slightly to get more comfortable but not leaving his position.

"Back pocket." he said simply, voice breathy as he just waited for Erik to have a reaction.

Said reaction took Erik a few seconds as he stared at the Prince in front of him. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm very serious, Captain." he said, raising his eyebrows at Erik who only looked at the Prince with disbelief in his eyes. "You were not wrong when you said I was desperate to have your cock inside of me."

"You're unbelievable." Erik shook his head, trying to reach Charles' back pocket and soon snorting at the small bottle of lube that he got from there. Charles only chuckled.

"And you seem to like it-" his words were cut short to curse under his breath as Erik's fingers, already coated with lube, brushed against his his hole.

"I do, don't I?" Charles whimpered as he felt a finger pushing inside of him, pushing back against Erik's hand and closing his eyes again, lips parting immediately.

Erik prepared him slowly, dragging the moment out and making Charles writhe on his chair. No one would walk on them, not when Charles had asked to talk to Erik alone and the rest of the crew knew better than to interrupt both the future Emperor and the ship's Captain, they were afraid of the two men almost equally, and so none of them would try to get back to the Bridge until Charles had gone back to his quarters, no one would see Erik Lehnsherr stretching Charles Xavier on the command chair and watch the Prince moan prettily for a few fingers inside of him, sometimes getting louder whenever Erik brushed against that bundle of nerves that sent an electric jolt through Charles' body. And yet, the fact that they were doing this in a place that made the possibility of someone walking in on them a thing made Erik shudder slightly.

When he deemed Charles ready — and when the ache between his legs became too much to bear — Erik freed himself from his trousers and slicked himself before pushing inside the Prince in one long stroke that made Charles' jaw drop. He stopped when he was fully inside of him, letting out a huff of air at the way Charles' walls were tight around him, hot and slick thanks to the lube, and how the small noises coming from the other man tugged at something in Erik's chest that he couldn't explain. Under him, Charles looked like a work of art all over again, freckles shining against the flush skin of his back, hair already a complete mess, and more flushed skin against Erik's hips, the marks of his hands shining red on the fair skin.

Part of him knew that Charles would be in his dreams from now on, would be Erik's desire every night that he laid in bed, because he was sure that no one had stood out as much as Charles had in Erik's arms, and that part of him was happy that Charles had gone to him again, had desired Erik so bad that he was willing to be fucked in the Bridge of the ship, where privacy could be breached at any moment. That part of him was happy that Charles had gone to him and not charmed someone else into his bed to fulfill his needs. And yet, there was the other part of him that knew that Charles, in just a few weeks, would become the Emperor, that he wouldn't be able to have Charles again, and he would have to only remember how good it felt to have him, to fuck him like that, and to see the bliss in Charles' face as he started to move his hips, slowly at first but soon picking up speed. 

Charles tried his best to hold back the louder moans, whining and crying out soft sounds as Erik fucked him, hips snapping against the bruised skin of his ass and making his eyes roll back. Erik held Charles' hips tightly, letting out a louder groan as he picked up more speed and the sounds of skin against skin became louder, throwing his head back for a moment as he felt his entire body shuddering with the pleasure. 

None of them lasted long, Erik being pushed over the edge after a few more hard thrusts and sheathing himself in Charles as he came, slack jawed and looking down at the Prince. Charles came when he felt Erik reach his peak inside of him, his own hand stroking his cock relentlessly, clenching around Erik one last time as he spurted come all over Erik's chair. Their breathing was heavy and Charles let out a small sound as Erik pulled out of him, body going limp over the chair. Erik helped him out, pulling his pants up and picking him up to sit him on a chair that didn't have cum in it, watching Charles protest thanks to his sore backside. Once both of them were properly dressed, Erik started to clean his own chair.

"Go back to your quarters, you need to rest before dinner is served." he said, back turned to Charles as he groaned while trying to erase the stains. He now realized that _maybe_ that wasn't a good idea after all.

"I will, just… My legs are not working properly." Erik looked behind at him, seeing the Prince smirk and shrug even with his tired and fucked out expression. "I think being fucked on a chair has its downsides. Next time I'll try to wait until there's a bed."

"Next time?"

Erik turned fully this time, looking at Charles with a curious look as the Prince looked at him the same way.

"Unless you don't want to-"

"I do." Erik cursed himself mentally for the eagerness in his voice, seeing the Prince watch him for a moment before a smile appeared on his lips again, more happy than malicious, as if those two words had been the best thing he had ever heard, eyes shining at Erik in a way that made that part of him that knew it would be over soon disappear for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://hellfre.tumblr.com)


End file.
